


Yours Truly[John Constantine]

by MurphicalWonders



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphicalWonders/pseuds/MurphicalWonders
Summary: Pandora Archer was recruited to the Legends and had only met John Constantine one other time before he was later then recruited to be apart of the legends. John Constantine is a Exorcist, Demonologist and a master of the dark arts who is convinced anyone he cares about dies.  However, this is defined when time after time, Pandora shows herself stubborn and not listen to John's advice to stay away from him. Eventually the Exorcist becomes very fond and grows to love Pandora. Pandora's magic category grew as well as finding a new part of her, she had the power to see visions.[Ongoing 6/08/19][Somewhat follows the season 4 plot line, some details will be different][I do not own any of the DC characters and I only own my original character Pandora Archer]





	1. Chapter One- Unicorns?

Chapter One- Unicorns? 

 

*Pandora's Pov*

"Captain Lance, I would like you and your team to report to the Time Bureau immediately."

"Copy that" Sara speaks.

"Gideon, set a course for Star City"

" I'm not talking about our field office, Miss Lance."

"I meant our Time Bureau Headquarters in D.C." Then Gideon plots the course when I finally speak."Alright who told her about the dragon?" "Gary probably did, Constantine probably got to him." Mick says.

We finally land at the Time Bureau in Washington DC and Gary meets us and immediately escorts us to Ava. As soon as we walk in we hear-

"SURPRISE"Coming from everyone at the agency. "On behalf of the Time Bureau, I would like to recognize Captain Lance and her crew for fixing the final Anachronism." "Wait so what does that mean?" I questioned. "It means Paul Revere was the final crack in the timeline." 

It feels like it was yesterday when I joined the legends and now that history was fixed that left me with what I would do next. The real world doesn't even know that magic exist, so I could never find a profession with it. I guess I could always talk to Constantine and maybe he could help me find something. "You okay there Pandora?" 

Ray says waving his hand in front of my face. "Yeah I'm fine just thinking about what's next for me is all." He nodded. After that I decided to head back onto the ship and just be by myself. 

After I got back onto the ship, I went to my quarters and put on my cloak that I wore sometimes on dangerous missions when I hear my door open and see Constantine. "Love we have a problem." He says and pours some bones on my nightstand. "So why come to me and not the captain?" "Because you're the only one who understands magic, I already told Sara but she didn't listen and the darkness is rising." I gave him a confused look. "Constantine...you know I know magic but I'm not a master at it how do you expect me to help?" 

"Love, I know what you're capable of. I can teach you everything you need to know. That darkness that's inside you needs to be unleashed." This is so ridiculous, we just heard we fixed the timeline and now it's broken again.

"Fine than don't believe me, and when you end up dead don't come haunting me." He said as he started walking away. I grabbed his wrist and said "You don't have to be a dick to me..there's nothing I can do until I try to get Sara on board." I gave him a look and then disappeared. 

"Love, I know what you're capable of." His voice kept ringing in my ears. "I think I just need some sleep." I thought out loud and then proceeded to crash onto my bed.

The Next Morning

"Pandora, wake up there's a monster." I heard Zari's voice. I jumped up and out of bed "What?! That means Constantine was right." "Wait what? No mind that but Ray and I are taking the ship back to Woodstock 1969 and try to fix it before the Bureau finds out." I nod along and walk out with Zari and sit in my seat on the ship as they set it up. 

"We have now arrived in Woodstock, 1969." Gideon speaks and I go and grab a hippie outfit to wear for the mission. 

After that I put on a red floral crown and head off the ship with Ray and Zari and try to find what could be causing the trouble. That's when I hear Sara on the coms "You guys figured out history was disturbed too?" "Yep me too, don't worry I left Mick he's urging to punch a hippie." Nate comes in. That's when we all meet up in the middle and hear a horse then turn around to see a Unicorn. 

"Woah it's an actual unicorn..." "Guys we need to get Constantine and fast." As soon as I say that the unicorn kills a woman and eats her heart and the unicorn through me back as I went to go stab it with my daggers; and I definitely felt some bruising. "Pandora go back and get him now!" Sara shouts as I use a time courier to get back to 2018. 

I rush to his apartment door and start pounding on it with people giving me crazy looks. 

"Bloody hell can you not see the do not disturb sign?!" I hear an angry Constantine open the door with nothing but a robe on. 

"Sorry love but, I have three-some about to pop off in here." The warlock's accent was thick when he said this. 

"Constantine please.. we need your help." He gives me a worried look considering I look terribly beaten up. He brought me inside whilst kicking the other two girls out of his hotel room. "What happened love?" "Unicorn, eating people's hearts in Woodstock you were right I'm sorry." I say before I run out of breath as John places bandages on me and we jump back to 1969.

"Finally we need saliva and a virgin." John says. "I've got the saliva you find the virgin" Nate says and then he was off. "Where are we gonna find a virgin at Woodstock?" 

"Right here..." I sighed as Constantine and the rest of them look at me. "Come on, I just barley turned 21 is it so wrong to wait for someone that cares about a weirdo like me?" 

"Alright come on love, you can have a lesson in magic by helping me open the door to hell." I gave a small smile as I followed John. 

"Okay, okay Pandora just hold the pomegranate and keep your distance." 

"John you're gonna get her killed!" 

"Sara just shut up, she wouldn't be doing it if she didn't trust me." 

"Both of you just be quiet!" I screamed as energy flowed through my body. 

"Now then, Unicorny where are you?" I spoke as I watched the magical creature appear from out of the woods. It started appearing closer and closer, "Constantine whatever you plan on doing do it quick." I heard Sara order him. I heard him start chanting some spell as he stood behind the unicorn and watched as it open a portal to hell.

As the unicorn was getting pulled into the portal it showed it's teeth, and then grumbled in my face as it was sucked away. 

"What the hell was that? Why didn't it hurt her?" Nate asked. 

"Because, I put a shield around her to protect her." John says as we start to head back to the wave rider. 

A little after our team meeting back on the wave rider John was back in my room trying to heal me. "Where does it hurt love?" He asked as he pushed into my side and I winced. "Ouch, there!" 

"Alright sit still" He said as he cast a spell and I felt my body healed. 

Before he walked out he said "I know I'm a stubborn bastard but it'll grow on you." 

"No worries Constantine." I gave him a little smile as he left my room. 

A/N: I know this chapter was kinda bad, but I promise the next chapters will be great. I just had to get the boring one out of the way. Hope you guys liked it though. 

[Edited: 06/18/19]


	2. Chapter Two- Bonds

Chapter Two- Bonds

 

*John's Pov*

"You're here?" 

"Ah yes, I met what I said about you and I'm not staying for you love." I told her because if I'm being honest, I'm here for Pandora. I can feel her fear, she's scared and no one else on this ship really understands her. 

"Where's Pandora?" Sara raises an eyebrow. 

"She's in her room, she hasn't been out for awhile now." She says. 

"Well I'm gonna need a room, so."

"There's an empty one across the hall from Pandora, you can stay there." I nod and head off with all my things. As I'm walking towards it I hear mumbling and then something break. "Dammit, what the hell! Why can't I do some simple shit right!?" Pandora yelled as I walked through the door. She turned to see me her eyes were rimmed around with an orange light and then they stopped. 

"Const-Constantine?" Her voice shivered. I nodded. 

"What's the problem love?" 

"I can't do this simple spell..and without magic I'm useless to the team." She sounded sad when she said this and I looked around the room and I saw a magic book opened on her bed with papers scattered everywhere. 

"What spell are you trying my love?" I saw her cheeks tint of red as she answered. "I'm trying to do a binding spell, you know the one that can bind people's minds.." 

"Do you want my help?" 

"Please Johny" It was adorable when she said that. That was her nickname for me. 

"Here watch me."

*Pandora's Pov*

"You did it!" Constantine applauded me. 

"Thanks to you Johny." He smiled as we heard Sara's voice over the interface. 

"Team meeting please come it's another magical creature." 

"I've got to change you go" I told him.

"I'll just turn around and wait for you." I nodded as he turned around and I put on my cloak and grabbed my two small daggers. It looked just like John's cloak just black and with a hood. 

"Alright let's go" I told him as we headed out to the main room. 

"Team there was one detected in London, 1977." Sara's team commander voice comes on. 

"The queen's new favorite band is The Smell" 

"Never heard of the rubbish band and I know every punk band in London." Constantine says. 

"That's because they never existed in this timeline."

"Okay so we're looking for someone in the band, we could be dealing with demonic possession, illusion or maybe just a run of the mill royal dementia." 

"There's your man right there, the Irish one he's a leprechaun" 

"Wait so now we have a weasel running point?" Mick yells. 

"If you have a problem with me pie-head why don't you just say it?" 

"I have a problem with you." Mick says like a smart-ass. 

"Shut up!" I yell and slam my hands down. 

"Sara runs point just go get close to the band." 

"I'm not wearing a dumb costume." 

"You don't need to we are going as is." I told him. 

"Let's head out." 

At the bar 

"Wait Constantine" I said to him through the mind binding spell. He said back.

"What is it love?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Switch coms with me, Zari put a tracker in yours." He nods while giving me a confused look and proceeded to switch.

"I trust you Constantine, you know that. I would like if you trusted me too but I understand if you won't well because I'm me, and you're well you." I rambled out to him and he left me with nothing but a small chuckle. 

"I trust you too, love." I heard a voice in my head.

It took me a few minutes before I walked in and I saw Mick hit Constantine over the head with a bottle. I quietly sighed to myself as I pulled Constantine off of Mick, because he had started landing punches.

"Mick do not touch our Warlock again!" I shouted

 

"Now let's get back to the ship because Ray is with them" Sara says into the coms. 

"Ray buddy can you hear me?" 

"Ahh yeah you're pressing the button too hard."

"Oh sorry first time, if it's a leprechaun there's an old trick spilling rice and they have an urge to count them all."

"That's a stupid plan." Mick says. 

"Do you have a better one mate?" He argues back as Mick is about to punch John I stop him but using my magic.

"Do not, touch our warlock. Maybe if you listened to Constantine who knows how magic works we'd get through this easy and you are not a master of the dark arts and therefor contribute nothing to the team!" I yell as John says he's going off sight seeing. 

"I'll go after him" says Zari.

"No you won't, I will stay here" I say stopping her and going after John. 

Later On 

"Constantine" I say finding him sitting at a bar in the city. 

"How'd you find me, love?" 

"We've known each other for months, I know your moves because I unlike the others I care about what happens to you." 

"Why I'm just a bloody bastard?" He spits. 

"Just like I'm here to give my dad a backyard vasectomy" He says as he tries to kick the man beside us in the nuts. 

"You can't do that because you'd erase yourself from the timeline."

"I screw up people's lives Pandora. People I trust, get hurt." 

"Stop it Johny. You're not a curse and you're not a mistake. Whatever you're going through I'm here for you and always will be" 

3rd Person 

"You can drag me through hell and I'd still be by your side." Little did Pandora know that soon she'd be held up to that. 

"You know people like you love, don't come by very often especially people with the interests in the dark arts." John Constantine says as he looks in Pandora's green orbs, he's already falling for her, he just doesn't know it yet. 

Pandora has had her fair amount of pain, hurt, agony and life crisis, and she knows how John feels but she knows the more she helps, and he helps her she'll fall and the last time she fell in love it ended horribly. Who knows maybe it will be different for her this time. 

"Johny, you've been different since you've been back on the wave rider-" She paused for a minute before continuing. 

"What happened Constantine? What happened to make you more dark and twisty than you already were?" She truly wanted to know why he was like this, she wanted to help him.

He gave her a sad look as he grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her upstairs of the bar and onto the balcony. 

*Pandora's Pov*

After we were on the balcony he opened his mouth but then shut it again. 

"Give me your hand my love." He spoke as I lifted up my hand and he gripped onto it. As soon as he did that, memories were flashing before my eyes. 

These were of a little girl, I assume he was taking care of her but then towards the end of the memories I saw her disintegrate before his eyes into the hell portal. 

When they were over I saw John with a few tears running down his cheeks. "C-can I give you a hug?" I stuttered. 

He didn't even say anything but by the way he looked at me I could tell so, I wrapped my arms around his body tightly. "I know sorry doesn't fix the past but, I'm always here if you need someone to talk to." 

"Thanks, love."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three- Camp Death

 

*Pandora's Pov*

"Ray you have to find Nora, we can't let him die." I said sobbing over John's body. 

"I'll do my best to find her Pandora, just keep him here until I can find her." 

"Please. Johny you can't die please. I still have so much I have to say. I know you think you deserve to go to hell, but I don't. I've never believed that, and I know damn well you're not supposed to die." I said wishing a little that he wasn't unconscious. 

12 Hours Earlier 

"I can't believe that I have to wear this ridiculous uniform." John snickers. I had to admit he looks extremely attractive in it. 

"Hi we are the new camp counselors!" Sara says with her perky voice to the old woman.

"Okay then why are you just standing around go find your troops!"

"Okay Ray,Constantine go with the boys. Ava and I will go with the girls and Pandora you go hang with the tall pretty boy over there." Sara says as she points to a tall dark-brown haired counselor. 

Constantine rolled his eyes and grunted underneath his breath as we all walked away. 

*John's Pov*

"I'll deal with the kids you search the woods." Ray speaks.

"Yeah, yeah I know haircut." I spat back. 

There's something off about the counselor Pandora was teamed up with. Why couldn't she just work with me. 

"because everyone you love or trust gets hurt John" 

"You can't fall for her, she'll end up dead just like the girl"

"She won't ever feel the same you're a monster." 

"Shut up!" I whisper-shouted to myself and Ray gazes at me. 

I've just got a real bad feeling about this whole place, and hopefully I taught Pandora enough magic to keep her safe. God, I think she pumped life back into me. 

*Pandora's Pov*

"So sweetheart, you've got a name?" Chad the counselor I was with spoke.

"Yeah, it's Pandora and don't call me sweetheart." 

"Oh and why not?" He said as he got closer to me. 

I pushed him back "Keep your distance buddy." as I see John walking towards us. 

"Everything alright here love?" I nodded. "Okay well you can still come with me." I smiled and started to walk away with John when Chad grabbed my wrist. "Let go, you asshole." I pulled my arm away. John turned around and gave him a I'm gonna kill you look. 

6 hours later

"You're good Ava keep going." I calmly told her as she walked farther out on the dock. 

"Wait what the hell was that?" John says when he heard a noise in the water. Ava falls into the water and we hear girl laughter. I run out onto the deck and grabbed Ava's arms with the help of Sara out of the water. 

Before all the girls run away they yell "Hey shorty, why don't you go shag up with your boyfriend counselor Constantine!" I turned towards John and he just started laughing. I walk back over to him and say "I'm not that short." 

"Love you're 5'2 that's pretty short, considering I'm towering over you." I raised an eyebrow, Pandora stop with your dirty mind. I thought to myself. 

My mind went a bunch of ways, I wondered if there was even a monster here to begin with. Everyone else seemed to scatter all over the place, Sara and Ava were kids. Ray and John were who knows where. So I went out searching for John in the woods but first I went and grabbed my cloak and daggers. 

After sometime searching I heard something in the bushes, "Hello? Is someone there?" I said into the night. I continued hearing ruffling in the bushes and then I was shoved into a tree and held by my neck. I struggled and tried to get out of his grip. "Let! Me! Go!" I shouted in between breathes as I stabbed the creature in the abdomen and ran for my life soon finding a cabin within the woods. 

Low and Behold it contained John and Ray with several children in cages. John turned to me and said "Love what the hell happened to you?" referring to the strangulation marks on my neck. "Magical creature." "Okay well both of you stand back and listen to exactly what I say." 

He then sits on the ground and begins mumbling something and so does Ray as the souls return to the kids bodies. John looks to one of the kids that didn't wake up. "Crap, I can't lose another kid." He mumbles and then holds the kid's face saying a spell. After that happens he flops on the ground. 

"John!' I kept shouting, trying to wake him up. 

Present

I'm in John's room going through all of his books trying to find a solution, I can't lose someone else. Who was I kidding though, my magic wouldn't even be able to preform this kind of stuff. He was always the talented one and I was just the follower. My head felt like it was about to explode. 

Just breathe Pandora.

He'll be okay, he's the best demon hunter and he will be okay.

Why are you still trying when he'll never feel the same about you? 

What felt like hours I was curled up crying into a pillow while lying on John's bedroom floor.

*John's Pov*

"Nora, if you are going to do this don't do it for Ray, don't do it for me, but do it for yourself." I told Nora, knowing if she did this there was no going back. She touched the spark plug and then put her hand on my chest and shocked me. 

I let out a huge gasp for air and Ray said "How you feeling buddy?"

"Pretty shabby, wait where's Pandora?" 

"She might be in your room, I didn't tell her I found Nora so, she might still be looking for ways to save you, she said she could make a deal with a demon but, we quickly shot down the idea." He explained and I ran out of the room while lighting a cigarette. 

Is she crazy? Why would she make a deal with a bloody demon for me? I quickly went to my room and sure enough I found a passed out Pandora on the floor with papers and books scattered everywhere some things were broken she must've tried some spell she couldn't do. 

I went to pick her up off the ground and saw her eyes were all puffy. She was crying, she started tossing and turning in my arms as I placed her on my bed. She woke up and was very surprised. "Johny? Wait did Ray find Nora? How are you feeling? Oh god I'm sorry this is your bed I swore I fell asleep on the floor I'll move." She quickly spat out, she was cute when she did that. She went to go get off my bed and I grabbed her wrist pulling her back to the bed. 

"Stay, love. It'll make me feel better." I confessed. 

"You're such a flirt, Constantine." She giggled as we laid in my bed just talking until I heard her stomach growl. 

"Love when was the last time you ate?" She gave me a look like she was going to lie. 

"Don't lie to me." 

"I think when we were on the Fairy God Mother mission.." She said quietly. 

"Come here, I'm gonna make you something to eat." 

"John it's 2:30 AM you need rest." She protested. 

"No, I don't love. Bloody hell you need to eat." I pulled her up from the bed and brought her into the kitchen. 

*Pandora's Pov*

I haven't been eating because I need to be in shape, I have wide hips as it is and thick thighs and I needed to lose weight. 

I sat in a chair while John was doing whatever he was doing. 

"Johny, you don't need to do this. I'm fine seriously." 

"Darling, you may be hard to read to others but, I can read you verily easily. Your weight is more than okay, you don't need to do this to yourself okay? Not as long as I'm around okay?" He gave me a serious look but then flashed me with his gorgeous smile. 

He handed me a plate with pancakes with chocolate syrup on it, and I took a bite and was surprised for sure. 

"Oh my god, John these are amazing." I told him. 

"Well that's good considering I am an amazing cook and have a reputation to uphold." As I finished up and put our dishes in the sink then headed back to John's room. 

"Here come lay down with me love, don't worry I don't bite." He said while giving me a hand motion to come lay down.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four- Lucid Dreams

 

*Pandora's Pov*

I was sitting on top of a kitchen counter-top, John came up to me and placed his hands on my thighs and gently gripped them. "John what are you doing?" 

"Just relax darling." He spoke and took off his shirt and grabbed my cheeks and grabbed my face and pressed his lips to mine. 

He started taking my shirt off as I undid his belt, he started groaning as I saw a bulge coming out of his underwear. "Like what you see my love?" I nodded and then moaned when he slowly traced his fingers down to my pantie line and put them inside. 

He then carefully slid my underwear off of my body while I snapped the band of his and pulled them down his legs. I slowly started giving him a hand job while he gave me hickeys and moaned loudly into my ear. 

Woah. Okay, wow. I never thought that would happen. I walked out into the main area of the ship and saw the others already out there. "Woah the Kamadeva got to Pandora good." Sara and Ava both acknowledge. 

Mona then proceeds to walk up to me and sniffs me. "I think Wolfy is giving me stronger scents of smell, and by the way you smell, you smell like cigarettes" Zari looks at me with wide eyes. 

"Okay, woah I did not sleep with Constantine!" I yelled as he walked into the room. 

"Am I really that bad, love?" He gave a hurt look. 

"Johny, no that's you know that's not what I meant." 

"I know my love, relax I'm just playing." He plays and gives me a wink. 

"Mick, Constantine and Pandora you guys feel free to stay here for this one, we've got it covered." Sara tells us. 

I wish I could tell you that I love you.

I wish you could understand how you make me feel.

The butterflies you give me. 

God, you're so perfect. 

"Love? You still in there?" John's voice snaps me out of my train of thought. 

"Yeah, yes sorry." I apologized. 

"Something on your mind love?" 

"No, I'm okay."

"When was the last time you ate something?" He asks.

"I ate yesterday, now please stop worrying about me" Oh how I wish you knew how much I regretted saying that. 

"Seriously? I care about you. I don't do that very often, you should almost consider yourself lucky." 

"You know what you're right I'm sorry, I'll go make something to eat then." I spoke remorsefully.

"Darling I'm always right."

"Take the win Johny." He just chuckles.

"Do you even know how to cook? Do you want me to make you something?"

"No I've got it thanks, you just go rest." He nods walking off.

I pull a pan out of the cabinet and put it on the stove, deciding I was going to make some grill cheese because, why not? 

After I had placed the the sandwich on the pan I stood there watching it starting to smoke underneath. 

"Uh oh" I mumbled to myself. 

The Gideon's voice started going off "Fire in the kitchen" repeatedly. 

"Love! Are you alright?" I heard Constantine's voice throughout the ship soon later he walked in and came to put the fire out. He kept laughing, and it was like the most pure thing I've ever heard. "Grilled cheese?" I nodded. "Here let me make it for you, I'll have to teach you how to cook sometime." 

"Yeah..I'm a terrible cook." I said sighing. 

Hours Later

"So Zari almost got married to the Kamadeva?" I spit out my drink and accidentally snorted. 

"Pandora!! Did you just snort?" Sara asks in between laughs. 

My stomach honestly hurt so much from laughing, everyone was on the ship just drinking and having a blast while we still could. 

"Are we actually going to play spin the bottle?" I questioned because Charlie had mentioned it and I thought the idea was absurd. 

"Why is somebody scared?" They raised eyebrows.

"I'm not no bitch." I responded. 

After a few turns, it was finally my turn to spin part of me was hoping to get John and other's weren't. 

I made my spin and it landed on Mick. 

"Does it have to be an actual kiss?" They all nodded their heads. 

I leaned in and carefully placed my lips onto Mick's and they moved in sync and he placed his arm around my waist and then that's when I was pulled by into my spot by John. 

"That's enough" he coughed. 

Soon enough the spin the bottle game turned in a truth or dare game. I was having fun but, I just didn't want actual secrets to come out. 

"Pandora, truth or dare?"

"Truth." 

"If you had to go out with anyone in this group , who would it be?" Nate asks.

I swallowed, he was going to find out this wasn't good. 

"Um, okay wow. Probably Constantine." 

"Oh she wants to date a weasel." 

"Shut up, you fucking pinhead." I snapped back. 

"Easy, love." 

God just love me already.

I wish I could tell you without embarrassing myself. 

"Alright guys I'm pretty beat, I think I'm gonna head to bed." I told the rest of the crew and they all nodded continuing their game. 

I walked into my quarters and just starred into the mirror, looking at the person I've become, by myself and without him. 

Ace, I loved him so much. Even if I somehow did figure a way to get him out of hell, I'm not sure that I'd want to. What's dead is dead, and there's no fixing that.

"He's dead because of you."

"You killed him."

"Shut up." I told that disgusting little voice in my head. 

That's when I started to hear screaming coming from Mick in the hangout room in the ship. 

"Well you know what I'm sorry I don't have bipolar depression that gets in the way of my work." 

"Sorry that I don't have to sleep with a 3 boobed fictional character!"

"At least I don't fear rejection and the girl I want to sleep with isn't a virgin!" They kept yelling at eachother back and fourth like this for the next few minutes before I came out of my room and put an end to it. 

"Mick, shut your idiotic mouth!" I yelled. 

"Oh look who it is." 

"You know he may have bipolar depression but, he has tons of tricks." I say with a smirk and pull out both of my hands and ignite them with magic and sent Mick back flying into a wall. 

*John's Pov*

Pandora sent Mick flying crashing hard into a wall, I actually found it pretty hysterical. He's getting his ass kicked by a girl. She turned to look back at me with an orange ring around her pupils. Then she continued smashing her fists into Mick's face. 

"Well this is entertaining" Says captain Sara. 

Then Mick picked Pandora up by her throat and that's when I intervened, I smashed my fists into his jaw knocking him out. There were marks on her throat from where Mick had her tight. 

"Love you didn't need to do that." 

"I needed to take my anger out on someone" she says and then pushes past me. "John is she okay?" Sara asks me. 

"Well in case you haven't noticed, she's been going through hell lately." I tell her walking off to find Pandora. 

After walking around the ship I see her sitting down by a window looking at the green that is the "sky" with her head tucked in between her legs. 

I can't give this girl what she wants.

She needs someone who'll never hurt her.

Someone that'll protect her from harms way. 

"You're strong love, no matter what you're going through you'll beat it." I told her as I walked up to her.

"You have PTSD from your dad and Astra, you also have bipolar depression. You try to hold yourself the best you can especially around the crew. I know you have problems with getting sick if your anxiety gets too bad. I try to be like you Constantine. I admire you. I fix others before myself, because I know no matter how hard I try, I'll never be completely fixed." She calmly says.

I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand, just wish you knew that.

I sighed thinking of a response that would satisfy her. 

"Love, you don't want to be like me. I've always walked alone, until I met somebody, that was you. Bloody hell I'm cursed and you still want to be around me. If you don't see how mystical that is I don't know." 

"You always find a way to make everything okay, and that John Constantine is the thing I admire the most about you."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five- The truth will set you free

 

*John's Pov*

"Alright well we need to get Nixon back to his crooked self, you guys stay here and play quarter back and make sure Mona doesn't get into any trouble." Sara speaks. 

It's probably a good thing we are staying here, Pandora was still asleep she's been doing better than she was before but she still needs time to heal mentally. 

"You guys need to get out of here!" Nate comes in practically having a panic attack along with Zari.

"Wait why?"

"My dad is hunting the legends you guys need to leave now!" I nodded running off to go wake up Pandora and get the others. 

"Pandora! You need to get up now, Hank is hunting the legends." she groans not wanting to get up so I just grabbed her and let the others know. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Sara exclaims.

"Nate's dad is hunting the legends." I told her. 

"Crap okay take Nixon and make sure we get out of here."

"Pandora, I'm sorry love but you've gotta get up." I say placing her on the ground and heating the door handle so the Time Bureau doesn't get in.

"Huh? What's happening?" Her dazed eyes gazed at me.

"I'll explain later, carry Nixon's other side." I tell her as I grab his other side. 

"How are all of us supposed to get away when we are kidnapping the president!" Ray screeches. 

"Well not like that laddy."

"Over there!" Mick points to an RV with "The Get Away" on it. We all run and get in the RV and drive off. 

*Pandora's Pov*

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on now?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Nixon is telling the truth, and Hank is on our asses." Sara explains.

"I've been kidnapped by hippies! What do you want? Money? Power? I'll do anything." Nixon hurries out. 

"Oi, I have a hunch about what's going on with you." John says as he pulls out a jar and preforms a spell and a bug comes out of Nixon's mouth.

"Eww! What the hell is that??" I screech.

"It's a truth bug from a goddess. Feeds off lies of the host and leaves them with nothing but truth to tell." 

"Man, to find Nixon it must've had a feast." Sara says and we chuckle and she sits back up front. 

"Time to put dick in a box" John laughs and puts him in a closet. 

I see Mona trying to poke a hole in the jar and then she drops it on the floor and it rolls under the brake of the RV.

"You're an idiot." Constantine says to her. The RV starts to swerve as we hear police sirens behind us and John goes head first into some cabinets. 

"Oh we are time travelers from the future who kidnapped the president." Ray spits out because the truth bug went up his nose. 

"Okay well just as I thought you're as high as a kite I'm calling this in". The police officer says. 

"John, are you alright?" I ask as he rubs his head and I help him up off the ground.

He just grunts as the rest of the crew shouts "Just step on it, we are already fugitives."

30 minutes later

Constantine had already warded off the Nate's dad and we are on our way to "Disneyland".

"And I certainly don't trust you a lot to help me take down Neron no matter how many "go team" pep talks you give." 

The truth bug got out again, great.

"Can't keep me down!"

"Actually ever since I met you, I lie awake at night thinking I am it, and it is me." Ray spits out.

"Also the whole loosened tie is a little try hard."

"Who said I loosened it myself." I grumbled at this comment. 

"You had to of because Pandora is a virgin."

"I'm not into John now put that damn bug away!" I yell as the bug flies into my mouth. 

"Actually that's false, I fell so hard for John just scared to admit it knowing he'd never love me back. He literally takes everything that's wrong and makes it right and now I'm gonna puke." I threw my hands over my mouth covering it as John captures the bug and everyone's jaw looks like it dropped. 

"Dammit! I owe Zari 20 bucks!" Sara snarls. 

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I say before vomiting in sink. 

"That's gross." I hear Mick's voice call out. 

I go back to the couch and sit on the opposite side of Constantine feeling completely vulnerable. He then scoots closer to me and bringing my head down to his lap allowing me to lay there and sleep. 

*John's Pov*

I never understood how Pandora's mind worked with certain things. She was kind, beautiful, while being so bad ass and elegant at the same time. 

"You feel the same about her don't you?" Sara asks sitting next to me. 

"She's the only one who's ever understood me, bloody hell how could I not?" 

"I always wondered why she smelt like cigarettes and why she was never in her room half the time." 

"Yeah, she's was hurting for awhile and I just tried to return the favor." 

"I kind of had a hunch, the way she stood up for you, to the way she looked at you." Mick admits and I smile. 

"You do know, John Constantine is allowed to be happy too." 

I just don't want to mess this up. 

She's special, perfect even. 

Most importantly, she believed I was worth saving.

"If anyone can keep her safe, John it's you even if you don't think so. She trusts you." Sara says trying to keep me from losing my head.

*Pandora's Pov*

I tossed and turned remembering the last thing was falling asleep on Constantine's lap. He was soft, and quite comfortable. However that's not how I felt when I started waking up so I gasped for air as soon as I awoke. "Where's Constantine?" I look around, not seeing him. "He went with Sara to get Mona." I was kind of sad John wasn't here when I woke up but it's whatever. 

A few minutes later I could feel Ray's nerves spike. "Ray what's wrong?" 

"The route Zari gave us didn't work we are getting barricaded." Crap, this is bad and John isn't here to magic us out. 

"I don't have Grade A magic there isn't much I can do Ray!" I said panicking. 

"It's okay, it's okay Nate is here he'll talk our way out of this mess." 

The cops then asks us to step outside the RV and before we know it our faces are getting smashed against it and we are in cuffs. 

"By the powers invested in me by the government you are all arrested under 5 accounts of treason and 2 counts of conspiracy-" Hank started before I cut him off.

"Can you just shut up we get it bloody hell." 

"Mr president are you alright?" Someone asks and we all turn to see Nixon.

"No I'm not okay, and you would grow up to be a bastard too if your name was Dick Milhouse." I laughed as the truth bug flew into Nate's mouth. 

After a heartfelt conversation between Nate and his dad he finally, dropped the charges and as this happened the rest of the crew was back and confused. 

"What the bloody hell happened?"

"It's a funny story actually, we got arrested." Mick tells them. 

I use a spell to get the cuffs off of our hands and John looks at me with pride knowing he's the reason I'm better with magic. 

"Well you guys can be on your way back if you ever get your ship working." As he says this Zari comes flying over us with the ship. 

"The ship was never broken was it?" 

"Nope."


End file.
